Heroes of Lur
by no-one-is-special
Summary: After using Garth's cullis gate, instead of being transported to Blood Stone as planned, Sparrow finds himself in the strange land of Lur. Once he's mistaken for a native Olken, he has to hide his power or face execution. May continue if reviews are good.


Sparrow slowly opened his eyes as he returned to consciousness. Light filtered in through his eyelids as he pulled himself to a sitting position. Head throbbing, body aching, Sparrow sat there as his trusted companion, Fang, trotted over to him, tail wagging happily. Smiling, despite himself, Sparrow reached out and ran his gloved hand over his husky's snow-white fur.

"Theresa?" Sparrow called, attempting to use his guild seal to communicate with the blind seeress. No response came, "Theresa, can you hear me?" Still nothing. "Damn it." He muttered, thrusting the object into the pocket of his oiled leather highwayman's coat. With a sigh of defeat he turned to his dog, which sat patiently at his feet, "Well boy, looks like we're on our own while we're here. Now just where exactly _is_ here." The dog tilted his head to side as he barked his response.

Sparrow reached down to scratch Fang's head as the dog started growling. Immediately wary, Sparrow's right hand went straight for his sword, a steel katana from Samarkand, while his left hand became enveloped in flame, strangely bringing the slight taste of vanilla in his mouth. His eyes scanned the area around him, picking out a small group of about six men approaching him on horseback. Cautiously Sparrow lowered the katana and extinguished the flames that surrounded his hands as the horsemen closed in. Now that they were closer Sparrow could see that they were all men, in their mid-thirties, long blond hair tied in ponytails, and wore the most arrogant expressions Sparrow had ever seen in his life (At least until he met Reaver).

"You there! Olken!" the man in front yelled from the back of his horse, "What're you doing here?"

Sparrow looked around him and saw no one else, "You talking to me?" _What the hell's an Olken. _

"I'm not talking to your filthy little beast." The blond man sneered, "Of course I'm talking you. You miserable piece of Olken trash." The other horsemen all laughed with their companion.

Fang bared his teeth and barked threateningly at the horsemen, none to pleased with the way his master was being treated. Sparrow absentmindedly reached down to calm his dog. "I apologize stranger…"

The six horsemen all immediately ceased their laughter and shot murderous glares at Sparrow. Subconsciously Sparrow tightened his grip on the Daichi, ready to use it at a moments notice. "You will address me as _Lord _Vael, Olken filth!"

Sparrow rolled his bright blue eyes, "As you wish… Lord Vael, but I'm not an… Olken was it?"

"Really, I wasn't aware there were any dirt haired Doranen in Lur." Vael almost spat.

Sparrow glanced up at the stray bit of brown hair that fell over his eyes, then at the six blond horsemen. The significance of the color of his hair completely escaped him but he found himself wishing he'd listened to that stylist back in Bowerstone and dyed his hair.

Vael's aggressive voice intruded on Sparrow's thoughts. "Now answer my question Olken, what are you doing here?"

Sparrow was only half listening to Vael as he thought aloud, "Something must've gone wrong with the Cullis Gate. Gonna have to talk to Garth about that."

"Answer me you dirty Olken!" Vael shouted throwing a bolt of light at Sparrow's feet. Immediately Sparrow directed his open palm at the Doranen.

"Don't ever do that again." Sparrow warned, lightning crackling across his gloved palm, Fang growling threateningly at the Doranen. They were speechless as they witnessed a man whom they believed to be a magicless Olken create lightning in his palm. Finally Vael regained his composure.

"How dare you break Barl's law." He seethed, "The punishment for an Olken practicing magic is death!"

"I already told you, I'm not an Olken. My name is Sparrow, I'm from the land of Albion."

"Don't try lying to us." Vael shouted, "There's no possible way you came through Barl's Wall."

Sparrow smirked, "And yet here I am."

"Maybe he's telling the truth Vael." One of Vael's companions whispered, "I mean Olken can't do magic."

"Don't be a fool Beon. You know as well as I that there's no way into Lur from outside Barl's Wall." Vael spat back, "Besides, he clearly isn't using Doranen magic, so he's threatens Barl's Wall. Restrain him." Sparrow tightened the grip on his sword as two of the Doranen dismounted and approached him.

"Stop right there." Sparrow ordered, letting a hint of severity enter his voice. The two Doranen hesitated as Sparrow lifted his blade threateningly, leveling its razor sharp tip with the men's neck. "Touch me and you die." The two nervously glanced at one another before they both nodded. Sparrow strained his ears as the two began muttering under their breaths. Sparrow quickly realized that they were muttering some kind of spell and quickly closed the gap between him and the two sorcerers. Just before the katana bit into the first sorcerer's neck Sparrow froze in his tracks. Suddenly his arms and legs felt like they were being weighed down by lead. The two sorcerers smiled triumphantly as they lowered their arms, the remaining Doranen behind them laughing uproariously, as they took a moment to watch Sparrow attempt to move.

After three attempts to move Sparrow gave up on using brute strength and called upon his power of will. Suddenly, and much to the Doranen's surprise, the faint blue lines that the sorcerers had assumed to be faded tattoos began to shine with a blinding light.

Sparrow scowled as he mumbled two words. "Drain Life." The Doranen's laughter ceased immediately as the two in front of Sparrow stiffened, eye's wide open in agony. The others watched in horror as strange, red, flashes of light started flowing from the two Doranen's and into Sparrow. Within seconds the two Doranen's were pale shriveled up husks, while Sparrow's tattoos were glowing brighter than ever. The others screamed out as they conjured large whips of fire and swung them at the strange sorcerer. With a mere twitch of his eyebrows Sparrow unleashed a force push spell that stopped the whips of fire from ever reaching him. Sparrow watched curiously as the fire didn't extinguish but seemed to clump together like globs of viscous goop. Pushing the thought from his mind Sparrow stretched out his hand and blasted a bolt of lightning directly in the face of one of the mounted, blonde, sorcerers. The lightning coursed through the Doranen's body, burning his skin off, while vaporizing his organs. Soon all that was left of him was a charred skeleton that fell off the horse.

Two of the remaining Doranen's surged their horses forward, globs of the strange fire held aloft in their hands. Sparrow let his will affect the flow of time, slowing everything to crawl. With calm deliberate movement's he walked past the two riders, slicing deep into their stomachs with his katana. He held the spell for a moment longer before he released his hold on time. Vael watched stupefied, as Sparrow seemed to move several meters in the blink of an eye, as blood erupted from the bellies of his companions. With his blue eyes, cold as ice, he glared at Vael. The Doranen cried as he turned his horse around and raced away. Sparrow sighed indignantly as Vael became smaller and smaller in the distance. With a lazy movement of his arm he drew his pistol, the legendary Red Dragon. By now Vael was barely visible in the distance, but all the same Sparrow aimed down his sights, and fired. The bullet tore through the air and buried itself into the back of Vael's head. Sparrow watched as Vael's corpse fell from his horse.

"That was most unfortunate, wouldn't you agree Fang?" Sparrow asked his dog, while sheathing his sword. The dog barked a response and Sparrow nodded. '_Well I don't know how we ended up in this Lur, or why we can't speak to Theresa, but it appears that my Will abilities aren't exactly welcome here. It's probably for the best that I keep them hidden_.' The dog barked once more, following his master as he headed east. If Vael was retreating that way, Sparrow figured that there must have been a town or something. He would find his way home, one way or another.


End file.
